zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adyson Sweetwater
Adyson Sweetwater is one of the supporting deuterogamists in Phineas and Ferb. She is a member of Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Present life She, Isabella, Gretchen, and Milly were the backup singers for Phineas and the Ferb-Tones as the Ferbettes. She was a back-up singer with Gretchen in the song S’Winter. Immediately following Phineas and Ferb’s treehouse fight with Candace and Stacy, as all the Fireside Girls are cheering. Adyson’s mouth moves along with the line “Way to go!”. She was also one of the guitarists with Katie in the new version of The Flyin’ Fishmonger. When Phineas and Ferb built an Animal translator, she and Milly were explaining television to Isabella’s dog, Pinky, unsuccessfully. Adyson, along with most other Fireside Girls, knows about Isabella’s desire to marry Phineas. She is the only Fireside Girl besides Isabella to have her last name revealed. When Phineas and Ferb travel around the world in, Adyson took Isabella’s place as troop leader after Isabella leaves with Phineas and Ferb. She ordered the other members and Clay Aiken to help get the party ready. Clay Aiken wondered who left her in charge. When Phineas and Ferb build a bio-dome, she is shown to be comically accident-prone, getting heatstroke, being swept away by a current, and having a rock fall on her head. Gallery Adysoninfront.jpg Adyson (2nd Dimension).jpg|Adyson (2nd Dimension) Adyson2d.jpg|Adyson (2nd Dimension) Adyson, milly and katie gasp.jpg Adyson, Ginger and Holly leaning in their seats.jpg Adyson and Milly armed with water balloons.jpg Adyson hammering.png Adyson with hammer avatar.png Adyson - S'Winter avatar 1.png Buford and Adyson avatar.png Adyson climbing.png GretchenandAdysonScared2.png GretchenandAdysonScared.png Adyson, Gretchen and boy listening to Grandpa Clyde.png Adyson launching water ballons.png Should_we_earn_the_let's_help_Phineas_and_Ferb_Patch.jpg|Adyson sarcastically suggests the “Let’s Help Phineas and Ferb” File:Let's see what Phineas and Ferb are doing.jpg|They decide to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing today. Adyson, Milly and Ginger ready to see P&F.jpg Adyson amazed.jpg|“Wow.” TheHippie'sOverThere.png|“No, he’s not, he’s right over there!” Adyson look out.jpg|“Look out!” Adysontouch.jpg Adyson Disco Golf4234.png|Adyson in Disco Golf Fudge 088.png Adyson on ship.jpg Adyson with baby phineas.jpg Adyson Bee.PNG Adyson Swimsuit.PNG|Adyson Swimsuit Adyson Swimsuit 02.PNG Adyson32905.jpg Adyson32906.jpg Adyson32907.jpg Adysonandphineas5654.PNG|Phineas and Adyson The Firestar Girls.jpg|Adyson in Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars Screen Shot 2014-09-12 at 7.53.12 AM.png Physical Appearance Adyson has straight dark brown hair with large bangs and a curve at the bottom. She has green eyes, rosy pink skin, and a red headband (which sometimes isn’t seen in a few episodes). She wears a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and sides at the bottom, and high-top shoes, and in winter, a red shirt with a dent at the neck and long, bunchy sleeves, a longer brown skirt with an orange belt with yellow bow, black slip on shoes, and has an orange and red kerchief on her head in place of her hairband. Known Patches *Help Thy Neighbor Patch *Aquatic Safety Patch *Sewing Patch *Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch *Aeronautic Patch *Shrimp Net Repair Patch *Sap Collecting Patch *All Time Record Patch (6 patches, but, as of Fireside Girl Jamboree, the current record is 50 by Candace Flynn). *Mountain Moving Patch *Rodeo Clown Patch *Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, and Non-power Flight Patch *Flier Delivery Patch (Twice) *Appliance Repair Patch *Long Words That Nobody has Ever Heard Patch Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Adyson is really good friends with Isabella. She sang with Isabella in the song S’Winter, along with Gretchen. She willingly took Isabella’s place as the one in charge when she left with Phineas and Ferb to circumnavigate the world and helped her up on a plane when Clay Aiken sang. Later that summer, she was saved by Isabella when she was caught in a river and forced downstream. Also, Isabella helped her heal from her concussion. The Other Fireside Girls Along with the other Fireside Girls, Adyson is often involved with Phineas and Ferb’s Big Ideas. In “The Great Indoors”, Adyson was shown to be accident prone; getting heat/sun stroke in the desert biome, getting swept away by a raging river in the rainforest biome, and getting hit on the head with a rock in the mountain biome. In “Isabella and the Temple of Sap”, Adyson was tethered to Gretchen as the latter was reading a book and calling out directions to the other girls. Phineas Flynn Adyson along with the other Fireside Girls, help out Phineas with him and his brother’s Big Ideas. Ferb Fletcher Not too much is known about the relationship because both of them rarely speak. Also, in “The Great Indoors”, Ferb said to Adyson, “Sorry, Adyson.” when she received a concussion. Background Information *Adyson is one of the characters to be an ambidextrous sprite. When she turns her head, her bangs swoop to the other side. Sometimes, the other side of her head can be seen in a few episodes. *Her first cameo speaking line was in “Tree to Get Ready”, while her first true speaking line occurred within “Isabella and the Temple of Sap”, where she made a sarcastic comment on the “Help Thy Neighbor” patch. *Her name was revealed in one of Swampy’s Correspondence on the Phineas and Ferb wiki. The first on-screen mention was in “Isabella and the Temple of Sap”, and her surname was revealed in “Fireside Girl Jamboree”, and again confirmed in one of Swampy’s Correspondence. *Adyson is based on Jeff “Swampy” Marsh’s granddaughter. *She used to hold the record for “Most Patches earned in One Day”, which were 6. Candace broke her record in “Fireside Girl Jamboree” with a massive total of 49 patches, 50 if the record patch is counted. *She, along with Gretchen, is the only Fireside Girls not to have a red collar at the neck. *As revealed in “Isabella and the Temple of Sap”, she has a rather sarcastic sense of humor (“Let me guess, the Let’s help Phineas and Ferb patch?”). *Her surname was revealed in “Fireside Girl Jamboree”. She is so far the only Fireside Girl besides Isabella and Candace to have her surname revealed. *Adyson is the only regularly-seen Fireside Girl not seen in the online game Robot Riot. She does, however make an appearance in the game Isabella’s Fireside Music Challenge, though not playable. *She doesn’t seem to like earning the same patch more than once. *Her name is mentioned the most of all Fireside Girls. 6 times, 5 times by Isabella and one by Ferb. *She is the only Fireside girl to not be shown as an infant or an elder. **She, along with Holly, are the only Fireside Girls to not be hit by the Babe-inator in “Agent Doof.” *She, Ginger, and Isabella are the Fireside Girls who had shown their surnames. Category:Phineas and Ferb characters